Visite surprise
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Tout était fini, une sorte de happy end. Alors pourquoi Oz en était venu à haïr chaque membre de la famille Nightray ?


Oz était assis dans l'une des nombreuses salles du manoir Rainsworth. Et toute la bande était réunie en ce malheureux jour, où Elliot et Leo étaient passés pour parler à Oz.

Alors pourquoi en ce jour, le jeune héritier Vessalius en était venu à haïr chaque membre de la famille Nightray ?

Elliot était assis en face d'Oz, en effet il devait lui parler d'une affaire très importante. Mais comment lui dire ? Telle était la question. Leo lui avait conseillé « d'être lui-même » mais franchement il lui avait déjà donné de meilleurs conseils. La vérité était là, quoiqu'il en dise, le porteur de la lame noire avait peur. Peur de la réaction de son vis-à-vis blond quand il aurait entendu ce qu'il avait à dire. Il faut dire que la réaction de Gil, qui est son-grand-frère-mais-aussi-le-servant-inutile-de-oz-qui-a-deja-failli-se-faire-tuer-pour-avoir-été-soupconné-d'avoir-une-liaison-avec-la-sœur-de-ce-dernier, avait été un regard compatissant et un « bonne chance » qui venait du cœur.

- Bon Elliot, reste pas comme ça, je t'ai connu plus bavard, alors de quoi viens-tu me parler ?

- On est amis hein maintenant ?

- Oui, je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses, allez dit moi qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- la-main-de-ta-soeur. Avoua ce dernier dans un murmure inaudible.

- Pardon ? J'ai rien compris là.

- Je voudrais épouser Ada.

Et là c'est le choc. Oz reste pétrifié tandis que tout le monde reste silencieux, c'est en effet assez surprenant non ? On peut clairement entendre le sifflement de Gilbert qui rappelons-le était au courant, alors que Elliot lance des regards paniqués à Leo qui semble lui dire « tout va bien », enfin en attendant lui, il n'a pas sa réponse.

- C'est une blague ? se reprend finalement le blond

- Non,non, vraiment je l'aime et…

Et Elliot a juste fini de parler qu'Oz est déjà levé, surement pour le tuer, va savoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur Gil qui explose de rire en voyant la situation présente et Sharon qui s'est déjà interposée entre les deux jeunes hommes pour prendre les mains du Nightray et dire des choses telles que « Votre amour doit surement être fort pour braver la famille. » S'en suit un Break qui murmure quelques imbécilités sur l'état de l'héritière Rainsworth et qui bien sur se retrouve assommé par un éventail en papier.

- Et toi arrête de rire ! s'écrie Oz à l'adresse de son serviteur.

- Ha non, désolé c'est trop hilarant.

- Mais t'es son grand frère aussi non ?

- Oui et alors ? Tu es beaucoup trop protecteur avec Ada, tu te rappelle quand on était petit et qu'elle avait dit…

- Tais-toi, toi aussi tu devrais être protecteur avec lui, non ?

- Le protéger de quoi ? Ada ? Et le brun repartit dans un plus grand fou rire.

- Laisse tomber Oz, Gil est tellement inutile, ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander son aide. Dit Break se sentant obligé t'aider le blond.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir. Rétorqua le contractant de Raven.

Et tous les regards se tournèrent doucement vers lui, même si tout le monde se doutait un peu de leur liaison, cet aveu et le visage de break tournant de choqué à embarrassé, étaient pour le moins surprenant. Elliot aurait bien aimé sauter à la gorge de son frère s'il n'était pas en si mauvaise posture par rapport à Oz.

- Alice, dis quelque chose ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous ! déclara-t-elle à l'encontre d'Elliot.

En fait, elle pensait surtout que la blonde occupé avec son futur mari, tournerait moins dans les pattes de SON Oz.

Ce dernier commençait à être désespéré par les réactions de son entourage. D'abord Gil qui l'abandonne dans une situation pareille et qui commence à faire des choses pas très catholique avec Break sur le canapé. Ensuite Alice qui continue à manger son morceaux de viande sans l'aider le moins du monde. Et puis Sharon et Leo qui commence à comparer l'histoire de sa sœur à « Romeo et Juliette ». Il jeta un coup d'œil au principal intéressé : Elliot. Il semblait vraiment embarrassé, peut-être aurait-il fait de ne pas venir ? « Ou de ne pas toucher sa sœur du tout », pensait Oz. Ce dernier l'aurait bien tué sur place dans d'atroces souffrances, mais malheureusement c'était aussi dire adieu à sa sœur adorée.

Définitivement, si sa vie était à refaire, Oz changerait pas mal de choses, comme ne jamais prendre Gil comme servant. Comme ne jamais aller dans l'école de sa sœur et ne jamais devenir amis avec Elliot.

C'est vrai, comment les frères Nightray faisaient t'ils pour lui pourrir la vie ?

A 8 ans, Ada lui disait « Quand je serai plus grande, je me marierai avec Gil »

A 18 ans, quand il était rentré de l'abysse, c'était « Je sors avec Vincent »

Et maintenant, alors que tout était terminé, il la voyait s'imposer dans la pièce et lui annoncer « Je me marie avec Elliot. »

Franchement Oz se demandait se qu'il faisait là, comme si son avis allait changer quoique ce soit. Enfin c'était surement un des principes de son ami, de faire ça selon les règles des familles ducales. Et si Ada devait se marier un jour, autant que ce soit quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Alors Oz alla se rasseoir devant Elliot et lui dit : « Très bien j'accepte, mais avise toi de la faire souffrir et je te tue de mes propres mains, c'est clair ? ». L'autre acquiesça vivement trop heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette enfer.

Le mariage eu lieu quelques mois plus tard, et Oz fit un syncope sous les éclats de rire de Gil en voyant sa précieuse sœur en robe blanche.


End file.
